The Way Things Were
by Rymsie
Summary: Umi wants another chance to tell her beloved what she was too weak to say before.
1. Umi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters at all. All right's reserved.  
  
  
  
TITLE: The Way Things Were  
  
  
  
Umi slid her tired feet out of the flat satin shoes. Her mother had insisted she try a different color other than her usual blue for this school event, so there she sat, in sage green and purple of all colors, resting after having danced with just about every young man in the room. Umi's private school had organized the dance with a neighboring boys academy, a sort of mid-semester stress reliever, which so far was turning out to be an overwhelming success. She had tired her hardest to feel excited and anticipated, but the more she danced and talked, the lonelier she became. Everyone was here but in truth no one special to Umi. Neither Fuu nor Hikaru were present, both being students at other Tokyo metro schools, and then there were no boys that really held Umi's attention. All in all the entire evening was more exhausting and annoying than anything else.  
  
She slumped in her chair and turned her gaze out the window. Tokyo Tower was visible from the balcony of the rented ballroom. Though the French doors were probably locked, Umi wagered that standing out on the balcony would be more fun than waiting in the corner for the next stumbling youth to come ask her to dance.  
  
She winced slightly getting to her feet, her last partner had not known how to dance at all, and spirited quickly to the nearest door set. Surprisingly the cool mental handle yielded under her grasp and Umi slipped out into the temperate night. She made for the side of the balcony where she would be less likely to be noticed, and leaned against the stone railing.  
  
The tower's lights twinkled, calling her to them, and Umi's mind drifted to Cepherio. If she were there what would be happening? Would there be a monster to kill, or a visitor from one of the other worlds to entertain her, or would she find herself just surrounded by friends? Perhaps in Clef's presence?  
  
Remembering the miniature Master Mage, Umi's wistful expression turned downcast. She should have told him before she left, should have had the courage like Hikaru to tell him on one of the many occasions when they'd been alone together. She'd had so many chances, so many perfect opportunities, and she'd failed.  
  
Anger at her own inability welled up in Umi and she stepped back from the railing, turning around to look at the happy teenage couples dancing the night away through the balcony doors. Why did they deserve to be happy and her not? Why could all the girls in her class find at least puppy loves while she cast about like a shadow, sulking over her own incompetence in that arena? Why?  
  
The courage she'd thought depleted renewed itself in her heart and looking again at Tokyo tower, Umi spread her arms out, welcoming the night's embrace, and prayed with all the will in her soul to go back. She wanted another chance to tell him, another chance to be happy, another ticket to Cepherio.  
  
  
  
  
  
PS.  
  
More to come in a moment 2:45pm 


	2. Clef

Clef breathed slowly, purging the remaining effects of the spell from his system. He'd been meditating and executing the growth spell for three days, since the night he'd had that dream. More of a vision he reminded himself, easily picturing the ghostly figure against a gray setting that had woken him in a cold sweat. It was a sign of something to come, some one most likely, since he recalled having similar dreams in the weeks before the Magic Knights had arrived. If it meant that the three girls from another world would be returning to Cepherio, Clef wanted to be ready to help with whatever trouble they would have to face.  
  
He opened his eyes and focused for a moment on the far wall, willing his vision to clear and sharpen. The overly large robes he had donned at the spell's beginning now fit perfectly, covering his grown form like a second skin. He'd have to tailor new robes befitting his station soon, and adjust to his heightened stance, before the Knights arrived. Clef could just imagine the look on their faces when they saw him. Most specifically it was the look on Umi's face that held the most anticipation for him.  
  
He'd cursed himself over and over again for not being there when they'd left, for missing their disappearance from Cepherio for the second time. Clef could clearly remember the sound of her voice in his head, trying to tell him something, and he knew, just knew, had he been there watching them leave, she would have finished her statement. She would have seen it in his eyes and been able to say those words he so wanted to hear. Needed to hear.  
  
The Master Mage of Cepherio, most powerful of all magi in the land, was in love. Not with one of his students, beautiful though some of them were, and not with another person of the realm, but with a girl over 700 years his junior and from another world. It was preposterous, especially since Clef had no way of knowing if Umi had actually be about to confess her love that time, but he was almost one hundred percent sure she'd been on the verge of fulfilling his greatest dream, his every hope, and hadn't because she couldn't see him. He would have been able to tell from her face, her eyes, even the pitch in her voice, and would have gladly shown her his love in any way possible. But he'd missed his chance and probably in doing so had gone past the last opportunity for him to be truly happy.  
  
That was, if his vision didn't hold true. If it didn't mean the Knights were returning. He'd know soon enough, Clef wagered, since the wards of the Rune Gods were showing clear indications that the Knights were approaching. He prayed that they would arrive soon, that he would be able to see Umi again, and be seen by her. If what he'd been praying for the past few years came true, her feelings would still be the same. He'd still have another chance.  
  
But even love wouldn't excuse his lack of appropriate clothing, and Clef hurried off to his private chamber to get dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
PS  
  
Will do chapter 3 later 3:05pm 


	3. Ascot

Ascot chased Mokona as far as the field's edge, and then stopped to wait for his 'friends' to catch up. The little ball of fluff that was the creator of both Cepherio and the Magic Knights' world Earth could certainly run when there was a particular destination on his mind. The young magician knew Clef would kill him if any harm came to the sometimes annoying creature, so Ascot was pursuing as best he could.  
  
This particular meadow was covered in knee-high daises; a trickling spring cutting pleasantly through the corner made gurgling noises, and for a moment drew his attention. Scanning the entire field, he saw no sign on Mokona and was about to leave when something a little ways off moved. Ascot trained his gaze on it fully and was surprised, amazed, delighted, and bashful all in one breath. There, sitting in the field with Mokona bouncing playfully about her, was Umi.  
  
His breath was caught up in his throat otherwise Ascot would have called immediately to the girl he had so desperately fallen in love with three years ago. She hugged the creator to her tightly, cooing loud enough for him to hear at a distance, then stood and began following Mokona back towards Ascot's position. Her gauzy dress floated around her, daisies in her long flowing hair, and a perfect smile on her lips. Ascot felt his body tightening at the sight of her, and strived to focus on the fact that a Magic Knight was in Cepherio and not that Umi was about to be within earshot.  
  
When she was finally before him, it took everything he had not to grab her up in an overly enthusiastic embrace. He'd dreamed of her for so long, pined really, and now here she was, more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.  
  
"Hello, Ascot," she said in a pleasant, patient voice. With her hands clasped behind her back, the sunlight twinkling in her eyes, she was more fairy than real.  
  
"U..Umi, how did you get here?" He stumbled over the words.  
  
She giggled in that way, which made him blush, "Nice to see you too, silly." She looked past him as his 'friends' caught up. "I see everyone is here too. Were you all out gathering fruit or something?"  
  
"Uuuhh, fruit?" She raised an eyebrow and Ascot was suddenly cured of his bashfulness. "No, actually we were following Mokona. He took off from the castle and Clef told me to follow. Said he needed the fluffy ball today, that you might . . . "  
  
"That I might be coming?" she asked expectantly. Her heart had skipped a beat at the mention of Clef, and if what Ascot was alluding to was true, he'd known she might be on her way. "I only just left Tokyo; how did Clef know?"  
  
Ascot rubbed the back of his neck, noticing again the way she was dressed. "He's been having visions like he did before you came the first and second times. Said he was expecting all three of you?" He had to look around at anything but her; she was just too darn pretty.  
  
"I'm alone, I think," Umi replied. She was sure that the other two Knights knew she wasn't in Tokyo anymore, but wasn't sure if they would unlock the secret to her departure anytime soon. Sighing with the exhaustion she felt from being awake for so long, Umi cuddled Mokona to her cheek, waiting for Ascot to offer her a ride back to the castle. She imagined she'd see Clef before too long, and that alone helped her subdue the need for sleep that had suddenly arisen in her.  
  
He could see she was ready to collapse, and so offered his hand, not even blushing when she took it casually. "Let me take you to the castle. You can rest there and then tell me how you came in the morning." The afternoon sun was beginning to cast long rays across their field of daises as Umi nodded acceptance and allowed Ascot to help her onto the back of his flying griffin friend.  
  
There was little space for two, so he scooted up close behind her, amazed that Umi allowed it. She was too tired to care, though he didn't know that, and he felt so warm behind her after being close to chilled on the balcony. When his arms came around her to hold onto the griffin's fur, Umi leaned into him, drawing the warmth and smell of him into her.  
  
She knew how he felt for her and was sorry that she couldn't return the feelings. She'd tried her best to dissuade him that last time she was in Cepherio, but it seemed that all her efforts had either been ignored or just not recognized for what there really were. Concerned now, when she heard him sigh and gather her closer, Umi roused herself and turned partially to face him.  
  
The wind form their travel caught in her hair and blew the in wild disarray around them. She looked up at him and Ascot had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Leaning closer to hear her better he shivered in anticipation at the sheer nearness of her lips to his.  
  
"Ascot?" She knew what she had to say and only hoped he'd understand.  
  
His emerald eyes seemed to glow, "Humm," he answered, more focused on her now than he'd ever been on any one thing before.  
  
Umi ducked her head slightly (they were getting to close) before speaking the next part. "We're friends, right?"  
  
Ascot missed the down tone in her voice that would have indicated she was breaking something to him. "Of course, Umi. More than friends I like to think."  
  
"More?" He'd just made it difficult, with that one word now she would not be able to do this without it hurting even a little.  
  
Searching for inspiration, she remembered how Hikaru had explained her relationships with Eagle and Lantis. 'One reminds me of my brothers and the other . . . well, he's a different kind of friend,' her words echoed in Umi's head.  
  
"You mean like a brother and sister are more than friends," she intentionally didn't ask him but made it an uplifting statement, genuinely pleased for the escape.  
  
Ascot tightened his arms around her a little and relaxed. She thought of him as a brother? How did that happen?  
  
"Well, no, Umi I've got feelings for you but they're not the kind a brother has for his sibling." Her brows came together and he could see in her eyes the compassion she held for him. It told him what he'd feared for three years, that she didn't love him. There was another.  
  
The look in his eyes hurt her too, and Umi grasped his hand and squeezed, trying to show how sorry she was. "I don't know what to say, Ascot." The castle was coming closer, maybe another few seconds. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ascot returned her sympathetic gesture, hugging her one last time as the griffin touched down. "As long as he makes you happy," he whispered into her ear, actually believing his own words though they cut deep. "That's what matters to me the most."  
  
"Thank you," Umi sighed, returning his hug fiercely before drawing back. His bangs hid those spectacular green eyes again, and she brushed them aside to look right at him.  
  
Unshed tears glistened high on his cheeks, but Ascot kept them in check, taking her hand and sighing too. "Shall we show you to Clef and then find a room? You look like you could use some sleep."  
  
"You have no idea how good that sounds to me. Maybe we could get your friend here to carry us all the way to the throne room?"  
  
Ascot turned to look at his 'friend' and his eyes widened at the comical picture they would make as the immense griffin squeezed its way into the throne room and laughed out loud. Umi's joyous burst of mirth joined his as he turned to look at her again. "I don't think that would work too well," he observed.  
  
"Well, just being helpful . . ." she winked at him before starting to back away down the hall. "Um, Ascot?" He raised his brows is response. "Race you!"  
  
Ascot stared in amazement at Umi's retreating back and with a hoot of laughter he took chase, letting her win but complaining about her 'unfair head start' the entire way.  
  
  
  
  
  
PS  
  
Had to clear the air with these two before I could really get to the good stuff ;) 


	4. Magic

Laughter rang through the castle halls, that and Ascot's voice as he called gleefully to his friend. Together Umi and Ascot made it to the throne room and pushed open the doors, practically falling over one another in their happy, playful race. Clef's eyes widened with jealously at Ascot's hand around Umi's waist, but it vanished with her laughter when she looked up and noticed him.  
  
He'd just finished getting used to his friend's reactions to the new look he'd taken on. Caldina had teased him, not nearly as bad as she'd teased Ascot over the same transformation, but her good intentioned meaning was the same. Lafarge and Lantis had reserved their comments entirely, both understanding the feelings that had guided Clef's decision, and Ferio hadn't really seemed to notice. Clef's already adult voice hadn't deepened at all, unlike Ascot's, which had matured in depth and tone, but the Master Mage knew Ferio was aware of the physical change. The group of them could only speculate on their King's absent response but figured it had to do with his deep-seated pain at the loss of Fuu. Clef could reason with this, though his fears were still unconfirmed since Umi had never actually said she loved him.  
  
But that self same young woman was now staring at him, her eyes taking in every detail, every possible imperfection in Clef's grown form, and for the first time ever he felt truly self conscious. What if his hair was the wrong color for his eyes? Or he'd become disproportioned during the transformation and she found him completely repulsive? It'd been three years, he reminded himself, three long years when she could have found someone to suit her better, someone who was not so old. Like Ascot.  
  
His imagined trespasses rose in the form of cold anger at himself. Again he hated himself for not being there, for not pressing her before she left, and for not just telling her himself. There she stood, perfect and more beautiful than ever, and he was no longer what she deserved. Far from it.  
  
Umi was amazed into silence, but after her initial shock of realizing who the handsome man before actually was wore off, she smiled and walked right up to him. Ascot had greedily greeted her with a hug and, were that Clef the same as she had remembered, she would have done the same the instant she met him again. But he was different, very impressively different, and Umi hesitated, her hands clenching as she decided what to do.  
  
"Hello, Guru Clef," Umi whispered, her eyes eating up the sight of him and the relief she saw pass into him at her recognition. She smiled then and threw herself into his embrace, her arms grasping Clef about his now broad shoulders and her lithe body snuggling perfectly into his form.  
  
He caught her to him and inhaled that sweet scent, of ocean and magic, enjoying the tickle of her silken hair on his cheek. "Umi," he whispered, all the longing and regret making his voice wistful and pleading.  
  
Ascot smiled at the two. His heart hurt knowing it was his mentor, a man he'd respected long before Clef had changed his form, which was the recipient of Umi's love. He'd been close and wondered for a second if he had not stood against the Magic Knights at first, would it not be his arms she craved the feel of? His Love? The moment passed quickly and then it became embarrassing for him to stand there watching their reunion. Backing silently from the room, he closed the door and went to see about a room for Umi.  
  
She was here, in his arms, clinging to him like she would never let go. Clef's heart soared and he pulled her tighter, marveling at the feel of her along the entire length of his body. It was amazing, tingling, and arousing.  
  
Umi pulled back from where her head rested on his shoulder and looked up at those two beautiful blue eyes that had haunted her dreams, waking and sleeping, for months.  
  
"You look so good," she blurted out, completely uncaring if there was no finesse between them. She needed honesty right now, the absolute truth. That was why she'd come. "I almost didn't recognize you, but you eyes . . ." she cupped his cheek, trying to hold back the tears of joy she felt coming. "They're the same as before, and the rest of you is just perfect!"  
  
Clef's arm about her waist tightened, his worst immediate fears banished by the woman he loved that was finally here, with him. "I've missed you, Umi," he said and a single tear escaped down her cheek as her hand on his face slid back to his shoulder. He bent close to her and kissed that tear, drawing it into his soul as he drew her tightly to him. There was no space left, so close they were, close enough for two to be one in the entire universe of singles.  
  
"Me too, Clef. So much that it hurts." Umi cupped his head in her hand, the fine hairs at his nape begging her to brush her fingers into them. His breath near her ear was exciting, so much so she returned the feeling, nuzzling the soft skin at his jaw with her lips. She boldly kissed him there, a chaste exchange really, but so intimate that Clef groaned.  
  
The sound made her blood rush and her body heat from the middle out. She'd not been able to tell him last time, her courage failing her at the last possible second, but not now. Umi rose with that wave of emotion as it surged through her, and continued placing those light, sweet kisses along Clef's jaw until she reached his chin. There she stopped and looked up at him, wanting him to see the truth even as she told him.  
  
"I made a mistake before, Clef," she began softly. "I should have told you and then stayed, but I was afraid you would only see me as a child. That you wouldn't believe me that I love you."  
  
His eyes widened, clearing almost completely of the passion that had just been there, and Umi felt her hold slip as she began to cry. He didn't believe her, she thought.  
  
Her tears terrified him as much as her declaration overpowered his anger and soothed that part of him which hadn't let Clef forgive himself. She'd come back for him, and when he realized that, everything else, the pain and separation, the dreams and jealousy, it all faded away into nothing.  
  
Clef cupped her face in both hands, his staff clattering to the floor, and drew them together until his lips were only a breath away. He inhaled her very essence then lightly touched her mouth with his own, savoring the way she melted in his grasp, closing her eyes and returning the embrace.  
  
With one hand diving into her hair, the other stroking down her arm to twine about her waist, Clef kissed her again and again. He tasted the salty tears on her cheek, captured her gasps and moans to mingle with his own, and finally dipped into the warm chasm of her mouth. Their tongues met for the first time, and Clef would swear he saw stars.  
  
Umi had to hold on to him; else she was sure she'd collapse to the floor. Her wariness from before vanished and replacing it was so many emotions, fears and unexpected passions, love and wonder, that Umi was sure her very being would burst. Whenever it seemed too far, she could feel Clef relieving her of the extra burden, as though their kiss created a special magic that was shared back and forth between them. The power of it overwhelmed and lifted Umi, knowing Clef was with her all the time, and showed her a different world, one where everything happened for a reason, all pains rewarded with pleasure, and their love shining strong through it all.  
  
As he drew her back for that place, shimmering in his mind as she did in his arms, Clef wondered at the strength of her. How had she managed to see that place inside him where his magic lived, and to awaken other pieces of his soul he swore were dead and buried? The possibilities that they might never have met, or that she could have died during any one of those battles to save Cepherio, had Clef grasping her tightly to him again. She'd said she feared his rejections, that he would see her as a child, and that honesty, along with her love, deserved his truth in return.  
  
Loosening his old, but not breaking complete contact, Clef bent and picked up his staff. He took her hand, so much smaller then his now, and raised it to his mouth, kissing her fingers in a very Ferio-like gesture.  
  
"Come with me, Umi. There are things I need to tell you," he said, wanting to gather her to him again when a shadow of fear crossed her face. He did love her, and would tell he as much, but by all that was holy he would clear the waters between them first. Clef drew her close when she looked away (probably realizing he had not returned her admission of love yet, he thought), and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
He led her from the throne room, navigating the maze of corridors and hallways to the inner gardens of Cepherio's castle. They settled together on the grass beneath a sagging willow tree, hidden in its private lagoon of green and sage. The perfect place, in Celf's opinion, for one to confess self-doubts and love.  
  
  
  
  
  
PS  
  
Hummm, should this go citrus? I could you know . . . Leave me a review and I'll tally the votes. Cheers. 


	5. Morning

Sweet morning sunlight cast warmth in stripped ribbons along Umi's back. She dove deeper into the simple cotton sheets on her bed, mumbling how it was too early to be waking, and began once again to tumble back into sleep. A soft, masculine chuckle pulled her up from the very edge of oblivion.  
  
She turned over completely, finding a pair of delicious blue eyes that contained as much haziness from waking as her own, twinkling with humor and life.  
  
"Good morning, sweetling," Clef purred, snaking an arm around her, sheets and all, and snuggling into the fresh bedding with his love.  
  
Surprised but not afraid, Umi returned his greeting, curling like a burrowing ferret in the warmth of his arms. "Did you stay all night?" Her question was muffled in the many layers that separated them, causing Clef to smile contentedly before answering.  
  
"You fell asleep while we were talking last night," he explained, Umi emerging to hear him better. "I didn't want to leave you under the tree, so I brought you here."  
  
Umi nodded, remembering being with him in the garden, but not much past the part of his story where Clef had begun mentioning why he'd become a Master Mage. His tales of the many years he'd been alive had fascinated her. Umi could recall clearly everything he'd said about the adventures he'd had and the rejection he'd suffered, how his heart had been broken before so severely that Clef condemned himself to live as a child, thus averting any possible relationships. He had kissed her again then, and Umi smiled now as the flush of that heated embrace came back to her. Clef loved her, granted he hadn't said as much last night, but he had certainly shown her, and waking up this morning, safe and happy in his arms, Umi was more positive of it than anything else. Except maybe the rising discomfort caused by her nightgown.  
  
Trying to fix it without having to get out of bed, Umi wiggled around a bit, nothing too obvious, but it drew Clef's attention nonetheless. "Is everything okay?" He asked, loosening his arms around her slightly.  
  
"It's my nightgown," Umi huffed, finally pushing back the covers to fix her delinquent clothing. She was not prepared to see that she still wore the sage and purple dress from her school dance, and turned a questioning look to Clef, noticing for the first time that he too was still fully dressed plus appeared to have spent the night on top of the covers, not in the bed with her.  
  
The Master Mage actually blushed at her expectant gaze. "I didn't want to wake you, and . . . ummm, wasn't about to, uh, dress you in a gown. Well, I mean, I would have dressed you but I would have had to undress you first, and . . . not that I don't want to undress you, it's just, your were asleep and I didn't want to wake you . . . I, uh, that is. . ."  
  
He was easily the color of an apple now, all red with embarrassment to the tips of his ears, his eyes averted from Umi's face, but coming back every few word to make sure she wasn't steaming mad. The last time he looked at her Clef did a double take; just to be sure it was a smile that seemed to be creeping into her eyes while it tugged at the corners of those delicious lips of her's. Her deep sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement and love, something he had only a moment to recognize before Umi put her arms around him and hugged him close.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. He was too adorable, she thought, almost too good to be true and defiantly determined to do this right. Umi sighed, hoping that she didn't fail him. The thought that she might cause him pain was devastating.  
  
A swift knock on the door brought them back to reality, and the two had just enough time to straighten and disentangle before Ferio opened the heavy wooden doors and walked in. He stopped short at the foot of the bed, looking back and forth from his mage to the only Magic Knight to appear in Cepherio, an unreadable expression of concern on his face.  
  
"Clef," he addressed the older man with respect, "might I have a moment with Umi? I would like to ask some questions, and perhaps, find out why she is here alone." The tone of his voice softened as he spoke. It was obvious that Ferio was more hurt than concerned by Umi and not Fuu's appearance. Clef nodded once to his King, but was prevented from moving away by Umi's hand on his arm.  
  
"Actually, Ferio, it's simple." She turned to face Clef, and answered the King's question in a clear voice, though it was her lover she seemed to address. "I wished to come back because I had to know something. I had left without my heart, and wanted to make sure it was in good hands."  
  
She blushed slightly afterwards, and Clef sat back down on the bed, gently drawing a strand of her morning tussled hair behind one delicate ear. He cupped her cheek, willing himself not to kiss her too passionately, if that was possible with Umi, and them proceeded to return her brave gesture of commitment right in from of their King.  
  
He drew back and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "I love you, Umi."  
  
They both froze, gazing at each other with that love shining like his magic had in their first kiss. Clef knew he had nothing to fear ever again, this beautiful young woman would be with him for as long as they chose to live, loving him always and unconditionally. Umi too recognized this and felt her own worries about meeting his expectations, and being old enough to handle the responsibilities of his love, slide away. She was with him, her earlier failure perhaps for the best since it led to this moment, with just her and Clef . . . and Ferio?  
  
Umi gasped slightly, the blush that came over her clearly visible in the morning light, and ducked her head, not sure she could look at either Clef or Ferio until her embarrassment was under control. Clef cleared his throat in a somewhat awkward gesture that gave her a little relief, and then squeezed her hands before he stood.  
  
"Shall we leave her to dress, Ferio?" He asked, grasping the now slumped shoulder of his monarch and easing the boy back out of the room. Ferio's despair was palpable, a thick gray cloud that seemed to follow him around, dampening the spirits of those nearby. Clef was concerned, naturally since he saw the young man as a son of types, but he was also too overjoyed to be drawn in.  
  
He'd found the courage, like his beautiful Umi, to admit his love. They had a chance at happiness now, instead of being caught in a web of despair brought on by doubt. It was a great and terrifying new start, but the Master Mage of Cepherio was ready knowing his Magic Knight would be there too, and together they would make it better even than the way things were.  
  
  
  
PS  
  
There's that. If it seems there's a chapter missing, I did that on purpose. Before this piece but after 'Magic' there's quite a bit left out. I had posted that anyone interested in citrus should let me know and the only response I got was a polite request to keep it clean. I have a lemon chapter that fits in; it changes the beginning and flow of this chapter a little, but the end is the same. Umi and Clef's relationship will develop as I write out the other two major romantic interludes of Magic Knight RayEarth, leaving Fuu and Ferio for last.  
  
Next up are Hikaru and Lantis/Eagle. In the manga it's pretty unclear where the Red Magic Knight's romantic interests lie, though I think it's with Eagle just because she never really seems to connect with Lantis, not even in the end when he asks her if there's anyone she would like to marry. I mean, he was holding her face about to kiss her and she totally didn't get it, so really I think Hikaru might be digging Eagle, if you know what I mean. We'll see.  
  
Please review, let me know who's interested in the citrus version of this fic, because there's maybe another 8 chapters to go and that's plenty of time for a love scene or two, plus I want to know how the Eagle/Lantis tides are turning to help me decide where to go in the next installment. When I post this on my web site, both Lemon and Virgin versions will be available.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Rymsie  
  
Your Resident DragonMuse. 


End file.
